Des yeux jaune pisse et une serpillère
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Tu pleures pas, te jurais ton orgueil, tu pisses par les yeux. Pour la semaine de l'OS.
Yo bande de gens !

Voici mon premier OS pour la semaine de l'OS qui a lieu jusqu'à dimanche (participez, participez !) sur le thème de … Orgueil et grenadine ! Thème proposé par BakaNH !

Je ne sais pas si ça correspond vraiment au thème, mais les deux trucs sont abordés, donc…

C'est plus ou moins la suite de Père ou l'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, pour ceux qui auraient lu. Mais je pense écrire d'autres histoires qui reprennent la situation donc … en fait il y aura plusieurs suites qui n'auront rien à voir entre elles. Bref.

Oh, c'est mon premier Vaniku.

Rien n'est à moi.

Bonne lecture !

...

...

...

Tout aurait pu bien se passer. Vraiment. C'était bien parti. Ce garçon, tu l'avais rencontré quelque chose comme une semaine plus tôt. Forcément, tu te dis maintenant, forcément qu'il te connaissait pas encore bien.

.

.

.

Votre rencontre, ç'avait été un truc à la con. Genre, t'étais trempé par la pluie, tu dégoulinais, même. Tes yeux jaunes étaient noyés par des larmes, heureusement ça se voyait pas avec cette chiété d'eau céleste. T'aurais préféré être chez toi pour chialer mais eh ? chez toi, c'était plus rien. C'était ton anniversaire. Ah c'est sûr que ta majorité, elle restera gravée dans ta mémoire, pour toujours. T'aurais voulu retourner dans ta chambre. Tu pouvais pas. Alors tu remerciais presque le ciel pour cette averse qui planquait tes yeux plus que jamais jaune pisse. Ouais c'est ça, tu te disais en te marrant tout seul. Tu chiales pas toi, t'es un homme, un vrai. Tu pisses des yeux, c'est tout. Tu savais pas trop où t'allais dormir. Chez un pote, sûrement, tu devrais bien en avoir un assez sympa pour t'héberger le temps de trouver un vrai truc. Plutôt crever que d'aller dans un refuge à claudo.

Tu chiales pas, te jurais ton putain d'orgueil, tu pisse par les yeux.

Et puis y avait eu un truc vraiment stupide. Ces trucs auxquels tu crois plus depuis qu't'es en âge de croire ou non aux choses de la vie. Un putain de coup de foudre. En disant ça, t'aurais préféré parler de l'orage qui se préparait, sincèrement. Mais nan, nan, bien sûr nan. Foutre. C'était un garçon, qui dégoulinait, comme toi. Ses cheveux ils étaient gris, comme les murs dégueulasses des immeubles, et avec la pluie, on aurait juste dit qu'il avait une serpillère sur la tête. Tu t'es marré. Ça a pas plus à l'autre, visiblement. Il t'a regardé d'un peu plus près et merde ! Voilà. Il fallait que tu tombes sur un type observateur.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

T'as été pris de court, et le sel des larmes t'es revenu en pleine gorge. T'avais presque failli oublier. Fallait que tu répondes un truc, et vite. Que t'arrêtes de détailler les yeux d'une couleur que tu pouvais pas saisir – la faute à ce temps de chiasse. T'arrivais pas à réfléchir, ce type te perturbait. Alors t'as pas réfléchi.

« Je pisse par les yeux, nuance. »

Il t'a regardé comme si t'étais attardé, un peu amusé. Il était beau. Mais il avait une serpillère sur la gueule. Il a dû se dire pareil l'autre. Que t'étais beau. Mais t'avais de la pisse dans l'regard. T'as ri, ça ressemblait à un sanglot. La lumière déclinait, tu t'es dit que le soleil devait se coucher, quelque part derrière les immeubles laids. L'autre a pas répondu. T'avais rien à dire. Tu l'as encore regardé dans les yeux. Dedans y avait un fouillis incroyable, le même que dans les tiens. Ton foutu cœur battait fort. Et vite. T'hésitais à prendre ton pouls. Il s'est mordu la lèvre, t'as compris qu'il avait envie de t'embrasser. T'avais froid, malgré la saison – toujours cette fichue pluie. Alors t'as pas réfléchi, encore une fois. Marre de réfléchir tout le temps. T'as envoyé paître ton orgueil, trois secondes, t'as fait le premier pas. Tu l'as embrassé.

Ça a fait un truc dans ton ventre. Ça lui a fait s'écarquiller les yeux. Puis les fermer. Ça l'a fait grogner, ce qui t'a fait grogner. Il devait pas réfléchir beaucoup non plus, puisqu'il t'a amené chez lui. Pour un coup d'un soir, il paraît qu'on dit qu'on baise, pourtant, t'avais jamais eu autant l'impression de _faire l'amour._ Il a embrassé et embrasé ta peau. Il a transformé la pluie froide en vapeur, tes sanglots en gémissements.

.

Et puis le lendemain, tu t'es réveillé. Normal, ouais, c'était la suite logique des choses, de se réveiller après s'être endormi, sauf quand on est mort (et encore on n'en sait rien), pourtant ça t'a surpris. Tu t'y attendais pas, de te réveiller comme ça, dans le lit d'un type dont tu sais même pas le nom. Tu t'es demandé un moment si tous les coups de foudre à la con se passaient comme ça. T'as maté son visage, il était barré pour dormir encore longtemps visiblement. Tu t'es rhabillé. T'étais en retard, mais t'avais envie de le revoir. Tu pouvais pas te permettre d'attendre qu'il se réveille en faisant du café – question de fierté, c'est les filles qui font ça – alors t'as juste laissé ton numéro et ton nom sur un bout de papier qui traînait – une facture, tu crois, mais à dire vrai tu t'en branles pas mal – et tu t'es barré.

.

Tu te souviens encore de quand il t'a rappelé. T'étais tranquille, chez Larxène, tu jouais à la PS, parce que quitte à squatter, autant profiter. Ça t'a soûlé, parce que tu t'y attendais pas. En plus, c'était un numéro que t'avais jamais vu nulle part. T'as décroché, après avoir mis pause.

« Ici Vanitas, quoi y a ? »

T'as entendu un rire à l'autre bout du fil. T'aurais voulu retourner à ton jeu, parce qu'un casse-couille inconnu qui t'appelle juste pour se marrer ça t'emmerdait plutôt. T'allais raccrocher. Mais y avait un truc – dans ton instinct, dans les restes de ta politesse, dans cette voix – qui t'en a retenu. Ton interlocuteur s'est repris.

« Alors c'est vraiment ton prénom ? »

T'étais un peu dans les vapes, dans la fumée de joint, t'as attendu qu'il continue. Il a pas continué. Après le grand silence t'as parlé.

« Et alors ? Tu sais c'qu'il te dit mon prénom ?

_J'en suis fort curieux.

_Mon prénom t'emmerde, t'es qui d'abord ?

_Ah, pardon. C'est Riku.

_Connais pas. Et niveau prénom, tu peux parler.

_Bien sûr que si _Vanitas_ – bon sang, pourquoi ton prénom avait l'air aussi érotique dans cette bouche ? – , on était ensemble mardi. Tu m'as laissé ton numéro. »

Encore une fois, sa phrase a fait revenir un truc dans le coin de ta gueule. Non pas que t'aies oublié, hein, mais comme au bout de deux jours il avait toujours pas appelé, t'avais essayé. Ça avait pas marché. Et comme ton cœur s'était mis à faire des embardées, encore une fois, t'as pas réfléchi.

« La Serpillère ? »

Parce que oui, l'autre soir c'est ce qu'il était. Et tu n'avais pas pensé un seul instant que ce surnom – puisque tu n'avais pas son nom – puisse sembler insultant. Jusqu'à ce que tu le prononces, bien sûr. T'aurais pu t'excuser, te justifier, tu l'as pas fait. Y a eu un nouveau blanc. Cette fois c'est lui qui l'a brisé.

« Pourquoi t'es parti si vite ? »

Ça sonnait très mal, comme une réplique de mélo, une parole à une tombe. Ça t'a fait te marrer.

« J'avais cours ducon.

_Oh. T'es à l'université ? »

Ça a flatté ton égo. T'avais l'air mature, tu t'es dis. Tu baisais pas comme un puceau.

« Au lycée. »

M'autre a eu l'air de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

« Attends, t'es majeur au moins ? T'as quel âge ? T'es en quelle classe ?

_Ouais j'suis majeur, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? J'suis en term'.

_Je suis contre le détournement de mineur, voilà ce que ça peut me faire.

_Oh ça va. T'as quoi allez ? Dix-neuf piges ?

_Vingt-six, connard.

_Oh. »

T'aurais bien voulu continuer cette conversation, mais y avait ta pote qui t'appelait, et comme t'allais pas l'envoyer chier alors qu'elle te loge gratis c'était l'autre que tu devais envoyer. Le Riku.

« Ouais, écoute, j'dois y aller on m'appelle. Mais si tu veux continuer à faire causette on s'retrouve demain, ou quoi.

_Seize heures ? Au Troll ?

_Dix-sept, j'ai cours avant.

_Ça marche. »

.

.

.

Et c'est comme ça que tu t'es retrouvé là, à faire face à l'autre imbécile qui se fend la poire, pour une raison qui t'échappe parfaitement. Tu hausses un sourcil. T'aimes pas te sentir exclu, surtout avec quelqu'un que tu connais moyennement. Dans son rire il pointe ton verre. Tu comprends encore moins. Il essaie d'articuler un machin.

« Une … grenadine ? Sérieusement ? »

Et il repart dans son rire. Franchement, il te connaît pas assez. Tu peux tolérer qu'on se foute de la gueule de ses fringues, ok, ça blesse ton putain d'égo, mais tu t'en branles parce que tes sapes tu les prends à l'arrache sans choisir. Tu peux tolérer qu'on se marre quand tu te pètes la gueule, quand tu dis des conneries plus grosses que toi mais là c'est trop. Parce que la grenadine, c'est sacré. Alors tu prends sa bière – parce que, comme tu l'as dit, la grenadine, c'est sacré – et tu la lui renverse sur la tronche. Pour le coup, il arrête de rire.

« Et c'est le grand retour de la Serpillère trempée ! »

Il a une façon d'air dépité, puis un genre de regard joueur.

« Oh, toi je vais te faire pisser des yeux, tu n'vas pas comprendre. »

Il se lève, tu te lèves. Il te regarde. Tu cours. Et quand il te rattrape et t'embrasse à pleine bouche, comme s'il avait attendu que ça, c'est tellement agréable que t'en oublies presque la grenadine que t'as laissé sur la table du café – et t'oublies absolument l'addition pas payée.

Il fait gouter ses cheveux sur ton visage, tes joues, tes yeux. Ça pue la bière. On dirait que tu chiales. Mais tu chiales pas. C'est juste ce type, qui, depuis que tu l'as rencontré, te mate pisser des yeux.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Voilà !

Je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire, en tout cas. Bref. J'espère que ça vous à plu, laissez-moi votre avis !

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
